Only One More Year, Until
by Chelsea Weasley
Summary: SHIPS,Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione!!! Find out why Harry's in the hospital, read and find out. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione go on an adventure in their last year at Hogwarts. THey might even become Aurors, you never know. Not even I know what's going to h


The Last Year  
  
By: Chelsea Edgar  
  
Chapter 1, Getting On The Train.  
  
Now, this was Harry's last year at Hogwart's, so he had hoped this would be a long year. He didn't want the year to go by too quickly. Harry had wondered how Ron and Hermione had first become an item. He hadn't thought about this long because he himself had a girlfriend, too. Harry and Ginny. What a couple. They had been together for two years, now. She would still be at Hogwarts one more year after Harry got out, but he didn't care. Besides, he was going to work at the school, for a while, and coach Quittaich. Ron and Hermione had finally told Ginny and Harry, after a while of sneaking their dating, they had been seeing each other for a while. But, they hadn't exactly figured that Harry and Ginny were dating, either. Not that they kept it a secret or anything, but they were too caught up in their little rendezvous, to notice them being together. Harry and Ginny knew they were dating, though. As they went through the wall, dividing platforms 9 and 10, Harry and Ginny managed to look back at Ron and Hermione. They were giggling about Harry and Ginny, they guessed because they pointed at them and started whispering. Like two giddy schoolgirls. "Why are you talking about us," Ginny asked wide-eyed, she looked like she was starting to get angry. They had been doing this since they got to the train station. "Oh, Gin Gin," Ron said sarcastically. "Ron. Oh, Ginny, we're not saying anything bad about you, it's just that you guys look so cute together," Hermione said with a song tone. "Come on you guys or we'll miss the train," Harry said as the train blew it's whistle and scarlet steam came out. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, and Ron did this to Hermione, too. And they started towards the back of the train. "Ginny, Hermione, you guys go get us a compartment, and we'll go put the luggage in the back, okay," Harry said motioning towards the back of the train. " Okay, Harry," Hermione, said. Ginny and Hermione started to get onto the train but stopped short. Right in front of them, was Viktor Krum, Hermione's ex-boyfriend, and famous Quittaich player, for Bulgaria. "Herm-own-ninny, how vice to see you," Viktor said. "I-I-I'm fine," Hermione said shakily to herself. Ron turned back to look at Hermione, and saw Viktor standing there. Ron ran to them and said, "Viktor, what on the bloody earth are you doing going to Hogwarts?" "I am supposed to be coaching first and second vears to play Quittaich, for a few vears, I am supposed to be vorking with another person in a vear. "Harry, was supposed to be working with you next year," Ginny said. "Harry's working for maybe a year or two at Hogwarts so he can see Ginny, while she's still at school," Ron said. Hermione had just been standing there until, "Hermoine," Ron said "Might I talk to you, over there," Ron said motioning a little ways from where they were standing now. "Y-y-yes," Hermione said, as if her whole world had come crashing down when she first saw Viktor. "Hermione, just calm down, you have a boyfriend, remember, me." "Ron, it's just that, I haven't seen him since we broke it off, and I'm just afraid, that well, you know," Hermione said. "Mione'," Ron said, "Just let him see us kiss, and he will know that you have a boyfriend, and he'll leave you alone." "Okay," Hermione said, still, not really sure. They both walked back to their little group they had going. Harry and Ginny had been telling him about their relationships, Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione. Viktor did not know they were going out "Hey, um, Viktor," Hermione started, "We had better come one and get onto the train," she said kissing Ron on the lips. They all started boarding the train. They looked for a seat, and they found at the very end of the train, and the train had already started moving. There was another girl that was Viktor's age on the train; she was learning to be an Animagi from Pro. McGonagall. Her name was Lucille Conning. Lucille was in a compartment all- alone, and there were no other open compartments, so they asked her if they could sit there with here. Lucille said she didn't mind. Lucille was very pretty indeed. She had long red hair, that reached her waist, light blue eyes, and freckles. She was pretty short for her age. Even though she was 21, she was short. That day, she happened to be wearing a black mini-skirt, and a bright red shirt with a dragon on it. When Viktor walked into the compartment, Lucille and him, just started talking, and they both found they had a lot in common. They were both 21, She had lived in Bulgaria, but was not a true Bulgarian, like Viktor, she was adopted. They both loved Quittaich, even though she was not a very good player. She had gone to Hogwarts, and he to Durmstrang. She had once seen him play Quttaich at the World Cup, when she 19. She had never expected to meet him. Ron and Hermione had taken their seats, and so had Ginny and Harry. "Ron, I'm quite tired, do you mind if I sleep, for a while," Hermione asked Ron yawning, a little. "No, I don't mind, I think I'll close my eyes, for a while, too," Ron said stretching his arms out. Hermione lay her head on Ron's shoulder and shut her eyes. Ginny and Harry were deep in conversation about Viktor and Lucille. "I thought I've seen her before." "I thought I had, too," Ginny said. "Well, enough talking about that, I'm going to bed." "Okay, Gin, you can rest your head on my shoulder, and we'll both go to sleep," Harry said looking at her face. Harry had always wondered if she had a crush on him, ever since she would look at him and blush. She thought he liked her, since he saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry didn't even realize that he liked her until, Harry, had accidentally heard her talking to Ron about it at the Burrow, three years, ago. **********flashback********** "Gin, if you like him why don't you just tell him," Ron had said. "What if he doesn't like me back," Ginny said looking horrified at the thought of her telling Harry that she had always had a crush on him. "Fine, you won't tell Harry, I will," Ron said with a determined look on his face. "Ronald, if you do, I swear, I will make your life like a bloody nightmare." "You, wouldn't dare, would you," Ron asked questionably. "Oh, I would, believe me, the first thing I would do is tell Hermione that you've always had feelings for her. "Fine, I won't tell Harry," Ron said. **********end of flashback********** The train had come to a complete stop, and then the train gave a lurch, the brakes had fully stopped. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lucille, and Viktor all woke up. Nobody had realized that Lucille had put her head on Viktor's shoulder. "Well, I think we have some more lovebirds," Ron said grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two, The Last Welcoming Feast.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," Lucille said blushing. "I vink, they mean us," Viktor said sticking his chest out. "Oh, you get it, don't you," Ron said laughing. "Let's go you guys, we're going to miss the sorting," Hermione said, she had missed almost all of the sorting rituals. She really wanted to see this one; it would be her last chance. "Yeah, you guys, stop talking about things we can talk about later, or we'll miss the sorting," Ginny said getting red in the face. They all started towards the carriages, and they got three fourths of the way there, before, "Malfoy, get out of our way!" Ginny didn't like Draco, no Gryffindors did. "How about,...NO, Draco said laughing maliciously. "Oh, Vicky," Draco said chuckling, "I didn't see you there. Aren't you and Mudblood still going out?" "Malfoy, you had better shut your mouth right now, or I'll." But he didn't get to finish, Hermione and Ginny had already slapped Malfoy right across each side of his face, *SMACK* "OW, THAT HURT!" All of them were laughing, all except Draco, that is. "Bubye," Ginny said, and they walked up to the oak doors, and walked in. Through the crowd, they could see Hagrid, for some reason, he hadn't taken the first years in the boats across the lake. "Hagrid, why aren't you with the first years?" "Well, Ginny, I had, a few other things to tend to, first. I have a Magic Show, going on up there to entertain them, get it, magic," Hagrid said "Mind telling us what it is," Ron said slyly. "Ron," Hermione said, "You are so nosy!" Sorry, gang, business," Hagrid said. "We understand, Hagrid," Ginny said. "You guys, come on, we're going to miss the feast," Harry said. All of them walked into the Great Hall. It looked even more marvelous than ever! Professor McGonagall wasn't there yet; Harry guessed it was because she was lecturing to the first years about the sorting. They all took their seats next to Neville, Lavender, and Dean. Neville had grown out of his pudgy face, and looked quite handsome, now. Lavender was even more beautiful than ever, and Hermione once thought that Ron would leave Hermione to Draco! YUCK! Dean still looked the same. Fred and George were standing around and table of Hufflepuffs, and Harry guessed they were trying to get them to buy some Weasley's Wheezes. They looked as though they had got some people interested in them, too. Fred and George both walked back toward Ron and Harry. "We got twenty gold Galleons, just from Brenda Fretny, the twins said in unison. "Who's Brenda Fretny," asked Ginny. "She's only the prettiest girl in Hufflepuff," Fred said enthusiastically. "Oh, I don't pay attention to the prettiest girls, because, I'm too busy looking at books, "Ron said pretending he was Hermione. "Ron, that was not funny," Hermione started, this was going to become a lecture, "Just because I want to read, doesn't mean I don't pay attention to anything else!" "I pay attention to your guy's games." "Don't I," Hermione said as her face turned ten shades of red! "I'm sorry 'Mione, it's just that sometimes I think you don't pay any attention to me," Ron said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Alright, I'll forgive you, but don't think next time will be a piece of cake!" Professor McGonagall walked in and went into a small room, and came back with the Sorting Hat, and an old stool. She put the hat on the stool, and placed it in the middle of the Great Hall. Then, Pro.McGonagall walked out, and closed the doors. She came back in a few seconds later, but this with a string of a hundred or so of first years in a line behind her. She said, "When I call your name, step up and take a seat on the stool, and I will place the hat on your head. "Karla Aberting," Professor McGonagall said. A little girl, who reminded Harry of Hermione, walked up slowly. She had pretty bushy hair, buckteeth, and pretty brown eyes. He did think that they could be related, though he thought they weren't, or she would have told them she was coming. The little girl, name Karla, became a Gryffindor. The sorting was finally over, and Dumbledore stood up to say some things. "Let the fest,.begin," and with that the food and their plates, magically appeared, along with the cups of pumpkin juice. Harry dove right into the drumsticks. Ginny went straight the mashed potatoes, as did Ron. The Weasleys all loved mashed potatoes. Hermione sat there studying, on what food there was. Finally she decided to go for some bread pudding. They, all ate, and, ate, and ate, until all the food disappeared and their plates had been wiped clean. "Shall we go to the common room," Ginny asked, looking quite stuffed, indeed. "Yeah, I'm really, really tired," Harry said looking stuffed, too. "You know," Hermione began, but she couldn't finish, she fell asleep, right there in the middle of the hallway. "Hurry, get her, before she falls," Harry, and Ginny said. Ron, caught her just before, she would've hit the floor. Ron carried her all the way up to the common room, and said to Ginny, "Do you think I could carry her up to your dormitories, unless, of course you can carry her up there," Ron said slyly. "It, should be all right," Ginny said. "Her bed has the stack of books on the nightstand." "You going to bed now, Ginny," Harry asked her. "I don't think so," she said looking at him. Ginny plopped down on the couch, and Harry came and sat right beside her. Ron walked down from the girl's dormitories and said "Well, see you in the morning, mate." And with that he walked up to his bed and started snoring, very loudly. Ginny sat by Harry, and he put his arm around her and said, "Ginny, do you think they'll ever get married?" "I have no idea, I wish they will, after they get out of school." Ginny was starting to drift off to sleep, so Harry took his cloak off, and put it around Ginny and kissed her for what they considered a very long time. Ginny looked up at Harry. She was looking for something in his beautiful green, emerald eyes. "Oh, Harry," she said. Giving him a kiss, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry kissed her back, and said quietly "We had better go to bed." But he was too late; Ginny had fallen asleep in his arms, so he just sat there, nestled with Ginny. He eventually fell asleep thinking about Ginny. "Harry, wake up," Ginny said shaking him awake. "Yeah.Ginny, what's wrong, are you okay, is Ron okay, oh no, what's wrong with Hermione," Harry said with his eyes wide open. "Nothing," Ginny started to say almost doubling over with laughter at his concern, "is wrong, with anybody." "Oh," was all Harry could say because of his stupidity. "I just thought we should go to breakfast," Ginny said still laughing. "Morning, mate," Ron said rubbing the sleepy out of his eyes, still in his Chudley Cannons pjs."Morning Ron," they both said in unison. Harry went up to his room to get his robes. A few minutes later you could hear his showering. Apparently, Ron, was the only other one awake besides Harry and Ginny. Ginny said, "Ron, I think you need to sleep a few more hours." "I think you are right," Hermione said looking at Ron like he was an alien. "I think I will go shower and get dressed," Ginny said like she thought she needed to give them some time alone. Harry and Ginny both came down, a few minutes later, fully dressed and clean. "We're going to go down and eat, now," Ginny said  
  
  
  
Chapter Three, The First Real Day Back  
  
"Okay," Hermione said. Ginny and Harry grabbed their books, and cloaks, and left for the Great Hall. Ron just stood there, for a few seconds, and said, "I think I will go get dressed." "Good idea," Hermione said laughing. Ron went up to his room, and rummaged around in his drawers apparently for some robes. Hermione could hear him banging them shut; Hermione guessed he was mad at himself for something. Ron came back down a few minutes later he had, other than gotten dressed, brushed his hair, put some cologne on, and had washed his face. Hermione was sitting in a big over-sized chair, calmly waiting for him. "You didn't have to wait Hermi," Ron said passionately. "I know, I wanted to," Hermione said looking at his light red hair. "Love you always, Miss. Granger," Ron said looking at her before reaching over and planting a kiss on her lips, which were covered with a top layer of red lip- gloss. "Right back at ya'," Hermione said gazing at his eyes. They left the common room, and started toward the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny were deep in conversation about Ron and Hermione. "We could be the godparents," Ginny said excitedly, not noticing Ron and Hermione standing behind them. "Harry, what were you lovey-doveys talking about," Ron asked with a wide grin across his face. "Um." Ginny said, kind of startled, "we were just talking about if you guys, um. had some kids," Ginny said. "Ginny, we aren't even sure we're getting married," Hermione said. "We aren't," Ron said looking quite grown up, which was very strange indeed. "Oh, well, I meant if you ever did, and if we ever did," Harry said looking at Ginny's dark red hair. "Oh, don't make me blush," Ginny said looking quite red in the face. "Well, I'm not sure if we are going to get married, but I hope we do," Ron whispered in Harry's ear. With his Harry and Ron both started laughing. "What are you two laughing about, it better not be about me," Hermione said looking stern. "Oh, okay, we were talking about you," Ron said. "Good, you told me the truth," Hermione said kissing him on the cheek. "Barf," Ginny said, "Get a room," she said leaning forward acting like she was going to throw up. "Oh, grow up," Ron said hitting her playfully on the arm. "We had better get to class," Harry said. "Yeah, what do you have first," Ron said. looking at his schedule. "I have Apparation lessons, and then I have an Animagi class," Hermione said. "I have the same as Hermione," Harry said looking pleased with himself. He always liked having classes with his best friends. "Uh, I have Divination, and then double potions, both with Ravenclaw," Ron said looking surprised. The Gryffindors had never had classes with Ravenclaw; they always had classes with Slytherin. They must be splitting us Gryffendors up Ron thought "I have Arithmancy, and then I have Transfiguration, ha," she said looking at Ron, "I have them with Hufflepuff," Ginny said smiling from ear-to-ear. "Ha, ha," Ron said sarcastically. "Let's get a move on," Hermione said, don't want to be late for the first day back to class." "Bye, Ginny," Harry said before standing up and kissing her on the cheek. "Meet you at the common room after class," Ginny said. "Okay, bye," Harry said. "Bye Ron," Hermione said kissing him on the cheek, "See you later," she said to Ron. "Bye," Ron said suddenly looking gloomy. Harry and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall; and headed for their classes. "Ron, I had better get to my classes, too," Ginny said as she got up from the table. "I guess you're right," Ron said also getting up from the table. Both of them walked out of the Great Hall together, and then walked in separate directions. When Hermione and Harry got to their classroom, Dean and Parvati were already there. Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's thugs were also there. "Where's Malfoy," Hermione said, sneering at the name, (Malfoy) "Uh. are you talking to us," Crabbe asked stupidly. "No, we're talking to Malfoy's other thugs," Harry said sarcastically. "Oh, .he has other thugs," Goyle said seriously shaking his fists at the side of his whale-like body. "You are going to flunk," Hermione said shaking her head. "Let's take our seats," Harry said. "You want to be my partner," Dean asked Hermione. "Sorry, Dean I'm partnering up with Harry," Hermione said sympathetically. Harry was surprised at this, because he hadn't yet asked her. He thought she did this because they were best friends. Dean wasn't very smart either. "Hermione, why did you just let Dean down," Harry asked her. "I thought we could partner up," Hermione said innocently. Students had started filing in bigger packs, that were coming in earlier. "Class, this will not be an easy subject. You have to be very serious about this subject. If you are not ready to grasp the right amount of concentration, I'm sorry but you cannot continue this subject. This class will only be present for about, ten weeks. During this time you must study about Apparations, that many famous people have been able to do in various places that they shouldn't be able to, and practice apparating. Now," Professor Hinkle said on a much lighter note, "who wants to try to first," she asked looking around the room. "I will," Harry said timidly. "Alright, Mr. Potter, you should be able to grasp this very quickly," she said looking very pleased that The-boy-who-lived was standing in front of her getting ready to do something that was very impressive. "I will need another volunteer," she said looking at them. "Mr. Potter, you can pick someone," Pro. Hinkle said looking at Harry. "Hermione, will you come up here with me," Harry asked smiling weakly. Hermione got up from where she had been sitting, and said, "Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt." "Good attitude, Miss Granger," Pro. Hinkle said. "Now all you have to do is look at where you want to apparate to, and focus on it, close your eyes and think about it, and nowhere else," she said looking to see if they were paying attention. Hermione stood in front of Harry, and Harry looked at the place, behind her, and closed his eyes. Harry started to think about the place behind Hermione, and with a sudden 'pop' he opened his eyes, he was standing behind Hermione. Everybody was gawking at him with their mouths wide open. Hermione wasn't a bit surprised; she turned to Harry and whispered in his ear, "I knew you could do it." At this Harry started to blush. "You try it, Hermione," Harry whispered back to her. "Okay," she said looking anxious Hermione looked behind Harry, and closed her eyes, she started to concentrate on the spot behind Harry, and in a few seconds, with another 'pop' she was standing behind Harry. "Wow," Pro. Hinkle said. "I didn't see that coming." "Go Hermione," Dean yelled. "Mr. Thomas, no more outbursts like that, please, that is quite disturbing," Pro. Hinkle said staring at him with her big brown eyes. "Sorry," Dean said looking down at his desk. "Harry, Hermione, do you think that you could do that around the school,"" Pro. Hinkle asked them with one of her eyebrows up. "I think so," they said in unison. "Go, try to get to places, like the library, the staff room, and your common room," she said looking quite pleased that they had grasped this so fast. "Let's go, Harry," Hermione said suddenly looking very nervous indeed. They looked at each other, and the 'pop' they were both gone. A few minutes later, they both came back. "I imagine that you did fine," Pro. Hinkle said raising one of her eyebrows. "We did fine, though some people were quite surprised to see us," Harry said laughing a little. "You two did very good today, I look forward to seeing you two tomorrow, class is dismissed," Pro. Hinkle said waving her hand towards the door. Everyone filed out of the small classroom chatting noisily with others, mostly about Harry and Hermione. "Well, that was an interesting class," Hermione said to Harry as they walked through the corridor towards their Animagi class. "Oh, I do say so myself," Harry said laughing as he pretended to be Hermione. Hermione hit him playfully on the shoulder as they reached their classroom. There was a small wizard standing at the front of the classroom, looking around on his desk apparently looking for something. The little wizard was dressed in very wealthy looking clothes, and had short brown hair that was very untidy indeed. "Class," the little wizard said, "you may take your seats. I am Professor Jove. You may call me Jove, for I do not like all that professor crap. Many of you have not ever seen me before, so I will tell you a little about myself. I am forty-seven years of age. I went to Durmstrang. My parents were in fact, muggles, and Mr. Malfoy, the first time I hear you call me Mudblood; you'll be out of Hogwarts, before you can finish. Now, I understand we have some very bright and very powerful wizards and witches in this class, can anyone tell whom these bright students are," Jove asked looking around at the students. "I can," Neville said smiling, "Well, the brightest students, would have to be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. And the most powerful students would have to them also." I see," Jove, said, "Would Mr. Potter and Miss Granger please step up here." Harry and Hermione both stepped up to Jove. They were blushing, and their faces were turning twelve shades of red and pink. "Now, I am going give you two a test. You will stick your hand in this dark purple ink, and put your hand on this piece of parchment," Jove said as he put his hand on the piece of parchment. "Then, the shape of the animal that you would become will come to life on the paper. Then you pick the color you would like your animal to be if you paper says, Colorific, (I thought that was funny) you can say the color you want it to be, and it will change to that color. You can keep changing the colors until you find the color you like. Will you Miss Granger come up here, first?" Hermione put her hand in the purple ink, and then put her hand on the parchment. It took a few seconds for a shape that made since to take shape. It was a Phoenix. Jove was looking at the paper, and in a few seconds, Colorific appeared on the paper. "Magenta," Hermione said looking at the parchment. Hermione must have been satisfied with this color, because when she had said that, she looked up at Jove and said, "Am I done?" "Well, I guess you are," Jove said, "You may take your seat." "Harry, your turn." Everyone moved closer when Harry moved towards the table. "Go ahead," Jove urged him. When Harry put his hand in the squishy ink, he felt like there was an electrical vibe going through his body. As soon as Harry put his hand on the parchment he saw animals take form, and then change again. After about what seemed like eternity, it stopped. The animal left on the page was a stag. When he saw this, he noticed something in very small print beside it, "Just Like Your Father," When Harry read this, he had one small tear gliding down one of his cheeks. Hermione walked up to Harry, and brushed the tear away. "Thanks, Herm," Harry said smiling at her. You could always tell they were the best of friends. "No problem," Hermione said suddenly looking brightened. "Class you are dismissed, we will do more testing tomorrow, we should be able to get three or four people in tomorrow. Goodbye, see you tomorrow," Jove said looking very happy that he would be able to work with such an advanced group of students again tomorrow. When Hermione and Harry had gotten out of earshot of everybody else, Harry began to talk to Hermione, "Did you see what it said," Harry asked her. "Yes, I thought that was very sweet, that you are going to be the same kind of animal that your father was." "Hermione you always know what to say." And with that he gave her a small peck on the cheek, before walking along with her towards, Herbology. "You had better watch out, I have a big muscley boyfriend that could beat you up with a snap of my fingers. On the other hand, I could use that as a way to get back at you when I need to." Hermione had changed over the summer. I mean attractive-wise too, but this was not what Harry cared about in his best friend. Hermione had grown more.playful. She had began to play Wizard's Chess, even though she thought it was 'Totally Barbaric," in their first year. She had grown quite fond of Exploding Snaps, too. Hermione was more fun to be with more than anybody Harry knew in the universe that is except for his beautiful, attractive wonderful girlfriend, Ginny. "I miss Ron," Hermione said looking sad as if it were raining in the library. Because she loved to go to the library, and if it was raining in there, she wouldn't be able to go in there. "I know, I miss Gin," Harry looking almost the same way, except in his world, it had rained on the day of a Quittach match. "Let's make sure we sit by them at lunch," Hermione said as she waved to Neville, as he passed them on the same way to class as them. "Ron," Hermione screamed, as she ran down the hall. Right there in the middle of the hall was Ron, he saw Hermione running towards him, and BOOM, Hermione had knocked Ron over, and was hugging him like mad. "Hermione, it's not like your dieing, are you," Ron said laughing as he hugged her back. "Hey Harry," someone whispered in Harry's ear. Harry knew exactly who it was, too. Her soft voice echoed through Harry's body and when he turned around, Ginny was standing there, looking absolutely beautiful. "Hey Ginny," Harry said kissing her on the lips. Ginny had decided that this was one good day. So, naturally, she kissed him back. "Have you had a good day so far, m' dear," Ginny asked Harry, swinging her hand in the air. "Oh, quite," Harry replied laughing. Hermione was still hugging Ron. Ron looked as though he was going to blow up, Hermione was hugging him too tightly. "Hermione, I saw you this morning." "I know, but I am so utterly bored without you," Hermione said sighing, as she began to loosen her grip on Ron. Harry heard this and walked over to where they were standing. "You were bored in class, when you were in class with just me," Harry said acting offended, thought everyone knew he was just kidding. "Well," Hermione began, "I missed my boyfriend, just like you missed Ginny, isn't that right," Hermione said, apparently not understanding that he was joking. "Hermione ,of course I understand, I was just kidding, besides I was missing Ginny, more than I could bear." "Oh, Harry," Ginny said right before she kissed him. This time Dean saw them and yelled, "PDA, PDA." Everyone was laughing. Harry and Ginny were both blushing to have all the attention on them. "Right," Ginny said nervously. "We had better get to Herbology, Ginny," Harry said motioning towards Hermione with his head. "Okay, see you at lunch," Ginny said before kissing Harry on his cheek, and walking away. "Yeah, Ron, we had better get going, don't want to lose points for Gryffindor," Hermione said looking grim again. "Oops, too late," Ron said looking quite pleased with himself, "I already got Snape to deduct twenty points, just for not knowing the answer to one of his questions." "Oh, well, better get going," Hermione said. Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and walking towards Harry, and then off to Herbology. "Oh, I will miss him," Hermione said. "Oh, I will too," Harry said acting like Hermione. "Tell me you won't miss Ginny," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact way. "I will miss Ginny, but I not going to go crazy. I know I will see her later today," Harry said. "Well, maybe I am going overboard," Hermione said looking as though she would crazy without Ron. "You know," Harry began to say ,as they walked into Pro. Sprout's greenhouse, "I don't think he wants you to stop going crazy. I think he likes the idea that you worry that you'll never see him again." "Well, I might just keep on going crazy," Hermione said with a sly look on her face. Herbology was very uneventful. When they were done with Herbology, they went to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione immediately spotted the Weasleys at the Gryffindor table, because of their beautiful red hair. There were only two Weasley children left at Hogwarts. The others had graduated. "How was class," Harry said to Ginny as he wrapped her into a tight hug. "Pretty good, even though you weren't there," Ginny said before she kissed him on the cheek. "PDA, PDA," Dean and Neville yelled as they saw the two couples kiss. "Oh, shut up," Hermione said to them. They all thought that Dean and Neville had grown quite immature. They had been yelling at them about Public Displays of Affection since the year before, it had grown quite old. But a few people still thought it was funny, so this encouraged them to keep doing it. "Hermi, don't mind them," Ron said right before they sat back down. Ron and Hermione sat across from Harry and Ginny. When more people started to file in, everybody began eating. A few minutes later, Dumbledore came in, "How was everybody's first day back," Dumbledore asked, expecting to see smiles on everybody's faces. He was quite surprised to see a few smiles, but mostly frowns. "What is wrong," Dumbledore asked. Everybody started talking at once. "Write down on a piece of paper what is bothering you. Put it in this box. Make sure you write your first and last name on it" Dumbledore said as he summoned a huge box. "You may only put one in a day," He said as he looked at their faces. He could tel the box would be full by the end of the day. "Well, this should be exciting," somebody said. Harry couldn't tell who said it. I am going to write about how they are splitting us Gryffindors up," Hermione said, "It is quite disturbing for those of us with boyfriends and girlfriends." "I agree," Ron said," I think I will write the same thing." "I want to write about why can't sixth and seventh years have classes together." "Oh, I have no problems with this year," Harry said, everybody knew he was being sarcastic. Harry want ed to be in the same classes with Ginny, Hermione , and Ron. Mostly Ginny, though. Harry. Ginny, Hermione , and Ron, all started to write down their opinions about this year, and Ron took all of their papers, and put them in the box. "Hey Lavender," Ron said. "Oh, hi, Ron," Lavender said laughing giddily and drawing his name out. "Bye," Hermione said for Ron. She had been watching them and was starting to get angry that he was flirting with another girl. "What," Ron asked innocently. But he knew what was coming because her nose was flaring. Harry and Ginny were watching and looked like they were going to detention. "He's got in for himself," Harry said whistling. "My stupid brother," Ginny said. "Ron, you stupid git," Hermione began, but Ron interrupted her, "Hermione, it wasn't anything," Ron said defensively. Many people had begun to listen to them now. They were making a lot of noise. "Ron, how dare you lie to me! I know what's going on. You are going to leave me and start to go out with Lavender. She wouldn't know if she was mad, if sun shone out of her butt! She's like ha ha ha. I swear she is happiest person alive. She is always laughing about every single thing. "Hermione," Ron said, "I think you owe Lavender an apology. I am not going to break up with you unless you do not want to stay with me. I don't think that you should be harassing me, before you have any evidence whatsoever. Besides, you won't get any evidence, because, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! Not with Lavender. No offense Lavender, but you're not my type. Hermione I love you," Ron said a little too loudly. "Oh, Ron," Hermione said, starting to cry. "Don't cry, Hermione," Ron said putting his arm around her. "I love you, too," Hermione said starting to sob even louder. Ron walked Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room. Ron came back down a while later, and said, "I think she needs some rest." "Ron," Ginny started to say, "I was just wondering, since you're my brother and all, did you mean what you said," Ginny asked looking very curious. "Of, course, I did," Ron said looking at his little sister who had the same flaming red hair, expect hers was darker than the rest of the Weasley's hair, all except her mother's the Weasley women had dark hair, and all seven Weasley men, had lighter hair. "So, you guys thought any more about getting married," Harry really brought the word married out. "Well, I'm thinking about proposing the night of the Yule Ball. It will be so exciting," Ron said dreamily. "Ooh, we can be the Godparents," Ginny said excitedly." "Ooh, yeah," Harry said acting like Ginny. "Oh shut up, why aren't you very excited about this," Ginny asked Harry. "Well, maybe because I thought it would always happen," Harry said. "Maybe, or maybe you have something on your mind," Ron said slyly. "Like, what," Harry asked. Then, he realized what Ron meant. "No, well, maybe," Harry told Ron, still quite unsure. "What," Ginny asked, she didn't have a clue what they were talking about. "Nothing, Gin Gin," Ron said smiling. "Talk to me later about, Ron," Harry asked him. "Sure, happy to be of service," Ron said happily. "Please, tell me," Ginny pleaded with her puppy- dog face on. "Sorry, Ginny, can't," Harry told her kissing her on the cheek. "We've got to get to class," Ron said. "We have class together, the rest of the day, don't we Harry?" "Uh, yeah." "Oh, not fair," Ginny said sadly. "Well, life's unfair," Ron said. "Bye," Harry said kissing her on the cheek before walking out of the Great Hall with Ron. The rest of the day was very boring. Harry and Ron had a pop quiz in Pro. Binn's class. In potions, they got tortured, like always. It was very typical. When they got back to the common room, Hermione and Ginny were already there. They were in the middle of a game of Wizard's Chess. "Harry," Ginny said as she ran over to him and kissed him. "Hey, girlie," Harry said smiling. "Ron," Hermione said as she walked casually walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't get too excited," Ron said who looked like he had just been hit in the face by a bludger. "Oh, don't worry, I won't," she said as she walked back over to the chessboard. Ron guessed she was being sour, because of earlier today. Harry saw this and said, "Why so sour, Hermi?" "Nothing, you g-u-y-s, wouldn't understand." "I am offended," Ron said smiling. He reached over and kissed Hermione. "What was that for," she asked smiling a little. "Oh, nothing," Ron said as he focused on the game that they were playing. Hermione was still not a very good chess player. But with Ron as her partner, she was almost unbeatable. Harry and Ginny were both very good players. So they challenged them to a game. "You're on," Ron and Hermione said. Every time anyone would get a good move, they would kiss with the person they were on team with. Finally the game was over with the "Checkmate." Okay, you owe me one Droobles Bubble Gum, and one gold galleon. "I don't know, I think you should get nothing," Hermione said. "Hey, we had a deal," Ginny said. "Okay, okay," Ron said, he handed Ginny the gold Galleon, and Hermione handed Harry the Droobles Bubble Gum. "Thank you, thank you," Harry and Ginny said. Let's go to the library, I have some homework," Hermione said getting up form where they were sitting. "On the first day," Ginny asked her. "Well, no, I just want to look up some things, that my teachers said we were going to do tomorrow." "Why, would you want to do that," Harry asked. "Well, I want to be on the good side of the teachers," Hermione said. "Let's go," Ron said. They all got some paper, and left for the library. In the library, there was practically no one there, so it was to decide where to sit. By the Magical Creatures, or by the Curses That Were Forgotten. "Let's do the latter," Hermione said. "I don't have Care of Magical Creatures yet," Ginny said. "Not yet, you don't have it yet," Ron asked. "Not, yet this year," she said. "Oh," Ron said. They started to browse the shelves. "Ooh, look at this book," Ginny said. "Is that a book on water curses," Hermione asked her. "Yeah, it's so cool. You can say these curses under water, and they mean something different when they are said above the water." "Can I look at that," Harry asked his girlfriend. "Sure, when your done, I would like to look at it," Ginny said giving the book to him. "Of, course," Harry said, as he sat down, to read the book. "Look at this book," Hermione said as she held up a book. She held up book, similar to the one Harry was reading. "It's ones that mean the same thing in different languages," Hermione said. She too sat down and started reading. Ron and Ginny both found a few books, and started to read, also. "Hey, Harry," Ginny said, "look at this curse." Harry looked at the page, and all the words were jumbled. "Why do you think it's like this," Ginny asked him, still looking at the page, trying to figure out what it said. "I don't know, but I bet we can ask Dumbledore about it." "What it is," Hermione asked as she looked at the page. "Hermione, what is it," Ron asked also coming over there. "I am going to go to Pro. Dumbledore, to ask him. Want to come with me Ginny," Harry asked her. "Would I ever," Ginny replied. "We're just going to stay here and study," Ron said, "get back to us later, okay." "Okay," Ginny said. They started walking towards Pro. Dumbledore's office. They saw Snape, on the way. "And what are you two doing, going this way. Your tower, is that way, and he pointed east. "We have a question, for the headmaster," Ginny said to him, and she showed him the page in the book. "He must have some answers, for you," he let them go, and kept on going on in the direction he was going. They got to the stone, and Harry said, "Joggertines." "Ah, how nice to see, you two," Dumbledore said. "Professor, we need to talk to you about this book Ginny found in the library," Harry said sitting down in one of the oversized chairs. Ginny sat in one beside him. "Go on," Pro. Dumbledore urged. "Well," Ginny began, "I was looking at some books, and I found this one, I thought it looked interesting, so I took it off the shelf. Harry asked if he could read it, so I let him. When he was looking through it he came to this page." She showed him the page. "We decided to come and tell you about it, and maybe you would have some answers for us," Harry said. "Well, may I see the book," he asked them. Ginny handed him the book. Dumbledore looked like he knew something about it, and wasn't telling them. "I'll have to get back to you two on this. I have to ask a few people about it." "Okay," Ginny said. They both left. They were discussing what they thought about it, when.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four, The Pain  
  
Harry's scar starting shooting with pain. "Oh, Ginny," Harry began, but he couldn't finish. He had become unconscious. When he woke up, he was in the hospital wing. He heard voices, very close to him. Everything was very hazy, at that point, so he couldn't tell who was talking to whom. "But, what if something bad happens." One of them said. "But nothing will, he'd be under very strict management. "Harry," one of the voices said, "are you awake?" Harry didn't have enough strength to open his eyes, or mouth, so he nodded. "I am Professor Dumbledore," he said, "and I need to talk to you." Harry opened his very heavy eyes, and reached over to the nightstand for his glasses. Once he got his glasses on, everything was easier to see, but it was still hazy. "Yes," Harry asked him. "We think you need to stay out of classes, until we know why this happened." "But, it has happened before," Harry said trying to stay in classes. "We, know, but all of the other times, you have not have seizures, or yell, "No, no, not my mom." "What, I said that," Harry asked trying to clear his head of all of these thoughts. "Yes, so we need to make sure you are okay, before you can go back to classes," the other man said. "Oh, forgive me, Harry, for not introducing Mr. Frederick Haylewater. He is the Minister of Magic. The new Minister of Magic." "Hello, Harry," Mr. Haylewater said. "Excuse us, now, Harry. Your friends will be in , in a moment," Dumbledore said to Harry as he walked out of the hospital room, with Mr. Haylewater. "Harry, are you okay," his wonderful girlfriend, Ginny asked him. "I guess I am," Harry replied. "What happened," he asked. "Well, remember how we found that book? Well, we went to Dumbledore's office to ask him about it, and he said he'd get back to us, later. He had to talk to a few other people first. Well, we walked out of his office, and apparently your scar started hurting, worse than ever. You started screaming. You passed out, but you were still screaming. You were screaming about your mother, and how much it hurt. So, I hurried up and went back to Dumbledore's office, and got him, and told him that your scar was hurting you again. He apparated to Madame Pomfrey and brought her back up there with him. They apparated you back to the hospital. And told me to run and get Ron and Hermione. So I did. We have been waiting outside, since forever," Ginny finished. "Wow," was all Harry could say right now. Ginny leaned over and kissed him. Hermione hugged Harry and told him she would be back. Ron went with her. They came back a few minutes later, with all the sweets you could imagine. "Here you go," Hermione said, as she put a pile of food on top of Harry. "Hermione," Ginny said, "I have know for you to be so, careless." "Well, what can I say. I guess I've changed." "Apparently," Ron said putting his arms around her waist. Harry and Ginny both yelled, "Get a room!" Ginny began to sit back and relax. Why would this happen, again, Ginny thought to herself. I wonder what will happen, *I hope that Harry is going to be okay, * Ginny sat there and pondered these thoughts, for a few moments. "Ginny, are you all right," Harry asked her waving his hand in front of her face. "Uh, yeah," Ginny replied, although it took her a minute for her to regain her senses. "So, how long to you have to stay out here," Ginny asked him, sitting back down in her seat. "Well," Harry began, he didn't know how to tell them, "and I have to stay out of classes, for a while. They think something really bad has happened. They want to make sure I'll be alright." "Oh, that really bites," Ron said. "No kidding," Harry said, "I'm going to have loads of homework." "I'll help you with that," Hermione told him with a huge grin across her face. "Ginny, do you think that you and Ron would be able to be the Capitan of the Quittach team," Harry asked. "Sure, why not," Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek. Ron and Ginny had both been accepted to be on the team this year. Ron was a beater, and Ginny was a Keeper. They were both very good players, but I guess it runs in the family, all except for Percy, really. "How long do you think you will need us to be captains," Ron asked him. Harry replied, "I have no possible idea. I might have to stay out a while though." "Oh, it will really be boring," Ginny, told him. "Did you know that Pro. McGonagall and Dumbledore, might let me switch to classes with you guys," Ginny told them. "Wow," Harry said, "That would be so cool." "Yep, and they're even thinking about putting all of the Gryffindors back together in class." "That would be fantastic," Hermione said. "No kidding, we'd be in class together," Ron said. "He needs his rest," Madame Pomfrey said, as she whisked them off. "I'll be back later, Harry," Ginny said as she left the hospital room. "See, ya," Harry said as he lay back down, and shut his eyes. "Here, you can have some Dreamless Sleep potion," Madame Pomfrey said as she handed him a goblet of the potion. "Thanks," Harry said as he took the goblet and felt the familiar feeling of the potion and emptied the cup, and laid his head back down. Harry dove straight into the black darkness of sleep. He awoke four hours later, and he saw his best friends in the world sitting next to him, waiting for him to wake up. "Hey, Harry. How are you feeling," Ron asked as Harry opened his eyes again and put his glasses on. "Okay," he replied. "What was class like, today," Harry asked his friends. "Okay," Ron replied. Ron had gotten ten more points taken because he was late for class. Ron was off gallivanting around the castle, looking for Hermione. "I was in class," Hermione said when they met back up in the common room. "I didn't know you had any more classes that early," Ron had said. Ron was quite the troublemaker, now that his brothers had left Hogwarts. Ginny would once in a while do something that was wild, but not too often. "Well, seems like you getting to be like your brothers," Harry said laughing. "I would like to know what you are going to be doing in here, for days," Ginny asked him. "I have no idea, I thought that you guys could come and visit me once in a while. Maybe I could play Wizard's Chess, a few times," Harry told them quite happy all of the sudden. "Any word on how long you have to stay in here, cooped up doing practically nothing but sleep for days," Hermione asked him looking around the room. "No, no word, on that,' he said. "Maybe you'll only have to stay a few days," Ron said hopefully. "I wish, but if that were true, they would've told what's up," Harry said. "I just hope you will feel better," Ginny said smiling, and then kissing. "Get a room," Ron yelled at them. "You, wish. You want this room for yourself," Ginny said, smiling at her older brother. "Are you accusing me, of what I think your accusing me of," Ron asked, as he stared at his little sister, innocently. "You know I am," Ginny told him, throwing a pillow that was beside Harry's bed, at him. "Hey," Ron said, throwing the pillow back at her. But, he missed and hit Harry. "I would've thought that you, a Keeper, would be able to throw better than that," Harry said, looking at him, with a puzzled look. "Hey, I can normally throw, good, it's just that my best friend in the world, is in the hospital," Ron said with a sad look on his face. "Oh, whatever. You know I'm okay," Harry told him shaking his head. "We've got to go, Harry. We have pop quizzes, tomorrow, that we have to study for. I don't know why they call it a pop quiz, if they tell us about it the day before," Ginny told him with a weird expression on her face. "Bye," Harry said to then as they got up to leave. Ginny kissed Harry on the forehead, and said, "I'll see you in the morning. Maybe Madame Pomfrey will let me bring you lunch," Ginny said with a hopeful look. "That'd be great, Gin," Harry said as he watched as his friends walked out of the door. "Time for more sleep," Madame Pomfrey said. "If you don't mind me asking, why are they keeping me here, I'm fine," Harry asked her. She was quite startled by this question. "Well, I don't know, quite frankly. I think you are fine. But there's nothing wrong with being a little overprotective." "How long am I supposed to be here," Harry asked puzzled. He thought that she would know why he was here. He thought she had something to do with why he was staying. "Well, I don't have all the answers, in the world, about everything, but I know one thing. You need to get some more sleep. They might let you go back to your house's tower, tomorrow." "Thanks," Harry said as he took the goblet, of what he thought was filled with Dreamless Sleep potion, and took a huge gulp. He almost spit it out. "What is this," Harry asked her as he held onto his throat, it burned his throat. Oh, that is some Dreamless Sleep potion, combined with some pain killers," Madame Pomfrey said. "Oh, do you think that my friend may bring me breakfast tomorrow, she wants to," Harry asked her. "Well, who is this f r i e n d," she asked him. "Ginny Weasley," he replied. "Oh, is she your girlfriend," Madame Pomfrey asked as she smiled to herself. "As a matter of fact, yes." "Oh, in that case, yes." "Yes," Harry said to himself, "oh, thanks." "Good night, Harry Potter," she said walking out of the room. The next morning Ginny Weasley brought him his breakfast. She brought him bacon, toast, eggs, sausage, waffles, and pancakes. To drink she brought him, an iced pumpkin juice, and a glass of milk. They sat and ate, and talked, and ate, and talked, and ate, (I think you get the idea) Ginny talked to him about how everyone thought that there was something really seriously wrong with him. "I'm fine," Harry explained to her. "I know that ,but everybody that passes through the infirmary, makes up some ridiculous story about why you are here." "Dumbledore said I get to get out of here in two days," Harry told her. Ginny looked very pleased with this. "I'm so happy," Ginny said, and she bent down and hugged him. "Thanks, Gin, I needed that," Harry said as he hugged her back. "You're welcome, I thought you might need some happiness, in this dreary place," she said as she smiled. 


End file.
